


A Small Disappointment

by thejoystickofaswitch



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejoystickofaswitch/pseuds/thejoystickofaswitch
Summary: It's a bit small, so sorry about that!Feedback is always appreciated!-Emmy
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Reader
Kudos: 7





	A Small Disappointment

He knew you wanted to impress him, to at least allow him the chance to crack a smile. But Lio did not. What he saw in front of him was not amusing in the slightest, in fact he was even a tad offended. Not that he would state so, however. He knew you truly meant no harm. 

But...that hideous cape, the plastic fangs, the fake, nasty tasting blood you had created in your bathroom sink smeared all over your mouth. It was all too much. It felt like a mockery to his kind. Lio couldn't help the grimace that overcame his features, and you frowned. 

"Is it that bad?" 

There were many ways he could answer: a simple, "Yes.", a lie, "No.", or he could redirect your costume goals. 

His mind decided the third option. 

"I love you, but please don't wear a vampire costume." Lio had pinched the bridge of his nose, clear annoyance starting to form on his face. It was as if Galo had said something stupid beforehand and changed his mood. 

You sighed, "Okay. Got any other ideas?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit small, so sorry about that!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> -Emmy


End file.
